Along The Way
by consolador
Summary: Having to bond with a demon was the last thing that Alec and Magnus had to imagine. Now they have to get over their prejudice if they wanted to help their lover that doesn't seem to want anything to do with them.


**Summay:** Having to bond with a demon was the last thing that Alec and Magnus had to imagine. Now they have to get over their prejudice if they wanted to help their lover that doesn't seem to want anything to do with them.

 **Warnings:** OOC - Slash - Suicidal Thoughts.

 **Pairings:** Magnus/OC/Alec - Jace/Clary - Undecided for the rest.

* * *

Alec Lightwood wasn't a person that got used to others quickly. He was always uncomfortable around people, even the ones he knew for a long time. Being quiet and only speaking when needed was something everyone knew about him. He sometimes wished that he could be a different person. Maybe a person that displayed his feelings as an open book where everyone was able to see behind the covers and devour with love and affections. Having to love someone that didn't return his feelings was something he loathed and yet it was still bearable. Jace was the love of his life, or so he thought, until he met Magnus.

Magnus Bane was the man that had Alec's heart in the palm of his hand. He was the man that was able to play with his heart as he sees fit. If he wanted to crush it, he was allowed to. If he wanted to stroke it softly, he was also allowed to. Magnus was simply the man that Alec trusted with every drop of humanity that was left in him. He was his other half that promised to the whole world that he would protect him even from the wildest unknown beasts.

Looking at his lover, Alec smiled softly. "You're late."

"I know, love," said Magnus as he threw his coat on the ground and walked toward Alec who was sitting on the couch to give him a peck on the lips.

"Is everything okay?" asked Alec in concern as he watched his boyfriend slid on the couch next to him and burry his face with his hands.

"Everything is alright," said Magnus. "I'm having a troubled feeling though. Somehow an uneasiness befell upon my heart."

Alec knew that this wasn't a matter to laugh at, but he did anyway.

Magnus raised an eyebrow toward him, clearly unimpressed.

"Sorry for that," apologized Alec. "It's just the way you speak. Look, everything would be okay. I bet this feeling is because of what we saw in the last couple of years together. Maybe we need a break from all of this. I want you to stop doing whatever you're doing and stay at home. Please, Magnus. Just until this feeling disappears."

"You worry too much," said Magnus with a smile. "One of the reasons why I love you."

"I love you too," said Alec. "And stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not changing any subject."

Arrogant Jerk. Alec knew his lover's personality well. He knew that whatever Magnus was doing, he had no intention to drop at the moment. A realization struck him suddenly and his eyes widened in shock.

"Please tell me that you don't want _me_ to stay home," said Alec in horror.

Magnus chuckled and pulled the smaller man on his lap. His little lover was too smart for his own good. He always discovered what Magnus wanted even without him saying anything about it. Even though he seemed shocked by the idea, he would defiantly do what Magnus wanted.

Looking at Alec wriggling on his lap, he felt a bolt of pleasure running through his body. Groaning, he tried to change his younger lover's position.

Alec leaned toward his lover and started breathing on his ears. Just when he opened his mouth to whisper, the door was opened wide and the least people he wanted to see at the moment barged in. He got off Magnus's lap quickly and glared at them.

"Can't a person get a privacy around here?" asked Alec, angrily. "What the hell?"

"Alec, not now," said Jace as if shooing him while he stared hard at Magnus.

"What seems the problem now, Shadowhunter?" asked Magnus calmly.

"You know about the Lurk Demons," stated Jace. "You know that they're around, don't you? How could you not say anything? What if they killed someone? No, I'm sure they already did. How could you risk the danger by not telling us about-"

Alec couldn't really focus anymore on what Jace was saying. It was no surprise that Magnus haven't told them about anything. He was a man that preferred to play solo, all by himself. He despised sharing any opportunity that might lead him to victory with anyone, even Alec. It was no wonder that he kept this a secret from him. If Jace was accusing anyone else, Alec might doubt such accusation, but Magnus' smirk was enough to show him that what Jace was implying was correct.

"Don't fear anything, young Shadowhunter," said Magnus with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Lurk Demons are harmless. They can't do shit to anyone. You know as well as I how cowardly they are. They will never harm anyone, especially when many of the Downworld creatures are around."

Jace's face turned into a red shade of color from the rage he was holding against the warlock. Alec rolled his eyes and prepared himself, knowing that as usual, a fight would occur between the two males.

* * *

Simon was getting close. Just three more steps and he would be able to see and hear what was happening in the ally. The weather was cold, and the moon didn't do much to the darkness that was surrounding the area. The old rusty buildings were so tall, he imagined them reaching the sky. This part of the city has always made his stomach ache in nervousness. As much as he wanted to turn to the other side and run, he knew that his family's life depended on him. He only had to know if this was indeed the right place.

Thinking about his family was already a fucked up matter inside his mind. He thought that he only cared about his mother and Clary, but as he got to know the Shadowhunters, they somehow became a family to him as well. Isabelle and Clary were a sensitive subject to him. As much as he loved both of them and would do anything within his power to save them, he still wasn't sure about his feelings toward the two. Every time he would think about one, he would feel so guilty that an image would form in his mind where half the face was Clary's, and the other belonged to Isabelle's. It was silly, and he knew it, but didn't know what to do about it.

He really hoped that Magnus' charm would work. Pretending to be something that he was not was easy for him, but the thought of these creatures discovering his truth was still scary. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the dark, dirty alley. As he neared the wall in front of him, he felt the cold wind washing over his body. Shivering and hugging himself, he gulped and walked straight to the wall. Once his nose touched the wall, it shimmered and blurred. It smelled so bad, like a rotten banana connected with a garbage full of shit. Simon couldn't really identify the smell, except that it was a rotten one that almost made him faint. Once he entered his whole body through the wall, he felt as if the wall was pushing him away from it.

Opening his eyes, he found himself exactly where he intended to. The place was buzzing with a beat he couldn't identify, and the song that was being sung was in a language he has never heard of before. People were surrounding him, but he was unnoticed as usual. He didn't belong to any night club he visited before, and it seems that he still didn't belong after all. Even after changing his life drastically and becoming something he considered cool and excited. Everyone somehow looked the same, even with their different features and looks. Most of them were wearing black and red, black and purple, black and yellow, and many other colors with black on it. It was as if it was a cult that demanded from you to wear the color. Simon himself was wearing black and pink. The bastard Magnus thought it would be funny to make him wear his least favorite color.

His eyes strayed around the area. The bartender had seven arms which he used to serve the customers at the same time. A couple were sprawled on the ground and making out, Simon noticed with disgust. A young woman was hanging from the chandelier while laughing like a maniac. A group of five people that looked like teenagers were standing in one corner near the bar, and it was obvious to him that they were taking drugs while whispering in hushed voices. It was surprising that they could hear each other through all the loud music that was being played by a band that Simon couldn't see well. The place was huge.

Two people sucking on each other's faces suddenly invaded his vision. The woman was wrapping one hand on the man's waist, and the other was around his neck. A tongue was coming out from the back of her hand as it sucked the man's neck. The man on the other hand was so engrossed into kissing the woman that he didn't seem to mind the tongue on his neck. They suddenly stopped kissing and the man turned his head toward Simon so fast that if he was a human it could have broken his neck.

"You….," the man said in a surprisingly soft voice as he pushed the woman away gently and walked toward Simon.

He stood in front of Simon with a dazed expression, and an almost surprised one. The man, no, the boy, started sniffing Simon.

"W- What are you doing?" asked an alarmed Simon. He was sure that whatever Magnus has done to him to hide his true self didn't work.

The boy tilted his head to the right side for a second before he started looking at Simon up and down, as if he was an object. He then narrowed his eyes, looked at him with disgust, and made a face. With that, he turned and walked away toward the tongued woman who by then, had her arms around another woman.

Simon sighed in relief and continued looking at his surroundings. He saw a guy holding a bottle, drinking it while laughing out loud and running in circles with tears streaming down his cheeks. What surprised him were the two children that were dancing with the crowd. He felt disgusted by all that was happening in front of him; from the gorgeous demons that were grinding onto each other, to the ones that were puking in the corners. He didn't really know what to expect by coming to this place. When Magnus Bane has sent him, he wanted to know what kind of activities were being played there. Maybe torturing Mundanes, or maybe planning something. He didn't expect them to be having fun.

Sneaking back, it was time for Simon to leave the place and deliver the disappointing details. Trying to walk onto the wall, a bulky bald demon appeared in front of him.

"Nine minutes," said the demon. "That was the time you spent here. Was it not satisfactory?"

"Um, I did have fun," Simon said uneasily. "I just remembered that I'm to meet a friend of mine."

The demon moved to the right, giving Simon an opportunity to get out, which he did gladly. Once he was out of the club, away from the ally, and was walking in a normal street, he breathed in relief. He was sure the whole time that he would be killed by these creatures, but fortunately for him, Magnus was a great warlock and knew what to do.

When he reached the place that he considered home, and walked inside, he heard Jace's loud voice and Magnus' laughter. Shaking his head, he went straight to Alec's old room before he moved out with his husband.

Stepping inside the room, his vision was suddenly attacked by Magnus and Alec who looked at him strangely.

"What?" asked Simon.

"What's the matter?" asked a concerned Clary.

Magnus' eyes were wide, which was a first time for them to see.

"Fuck," whispered Alec. "Magnus? Please tell me this isn't happening."

"What?" Simon by now was scared. "What's wrong with me? Did I catch a virus? Am I dying? Oh God."

"Can you _please_ stop acting crazy and explain what's going on?" a furious Jace asked.

"I'm going to throw up," said Alec while running out of the room.

Magnus was still just standing there with wide eyes, staring at Simon. He then grabbed Simon's arm and led him to the couch and sat him down with him.

"Simon," Magnus started talking. "I want you to tell me if any of the demons came close to you when you were there."

"Demons? What the fuck? Simon?" a confused Clary interrupted.

"Shush, not now," said Magnus.

"I- no, not really," answered Simon. "I spoke with one demon though, and another one got close to me and started acting weird a little bit, but I didn't touch anyone."

"Tell me about them," said Magnus. "The ones that spoke and acted weirdly."

"The one that spoke to me was standing at the wall. He knew exactly how many minutes I stayed there. I didn't sense anything from him though. A boy got close to me and started sniffing me. He had a bad attitude though. Well, he is a demon after all so I shouldn't be surprised."

Magnus stayed quiet for a couple of seconds until he held his hand, and connected it with Simon's head. "Will you allow me access to your head?"

Before Simon could give an answer, he felt a surge of power rushing inside his head.

* * *

Magnus couldn't believe what was happening. Alec was his everything. He didn't need anyone else, and didn't even think about anyone once they started dating. Was it possible for them to have a third partner in their relationship? It was so confusing for him. He knew that powerful couples usually had a third partner, but he never imagined this to happen to them. He was content with his happy life with his sweet Alec. Maybe, just maybe, this new person could make it all better.

As he looked through Simon's memories, he kept repeating the scene with the demon that sniffed him over and over again. Magnus could never identify this feeling he was having. This was the second time in his life that he felt this way. The first being when he met Alec.

Lurk Demon. That was what their third was. This was already difficult. If Magnus was going to accept a demon into their lives, he wasn't sure that Alec would agree to such thing. It was known that Alec loathed demons beyond any creatures that he has ever met. He knew that he would have to discuss the issue with his lover. What if it led them to ignore their third though? Their lives would never be as happy as it once was. What if they agree on accepting him, but the third didn't want to? No, Magnus was ready to force the demon to accept them if it meant keeping him close.

"Get out," Alec's voice came into his range of hearing. Jace, Clary, and Simon found themselves walking out the room in confusion.

Closing the door, Alec walked toward Magnus and kneeled on the ground in front of him while resting his arms over Magnus' legs.

"Tell me this isn't happening," whispered Alec.

Caught in the moment, Magnus didn't notice that Alec felt it as well. The smell of the third was something he couldn't ignore, but he never thought that a Shadowhunter would be able to smell it as well. Why was Alec able to smell the third when he couldn't smell Magnus? It was a confusing moment for both of them.

"I'm sorry, love," said Magnus smoothly. "I know you hate demons more than anything else."

"Is that what they are?" asked Alec in a daze. "A demon?"

"Yes."

Magnus waited for the outburst. He waited patiently for his younger lover to start shouting and accusing him.

"I don't like this," said Alec. "Not them being a demon. It's the thought of having to share you with someone else. At the same time though, I want them as well. I want only you, but now I feel as if I would want them as well. I'm confused, Magnus. I don't know how to feel. I don't know how to _think_."

Magnus' hand went around Alec and brought him close. "We don't have to act until you're ready."

"NO!" shouted Alec. "We may not know them, but they are ours. They would need us, and our protection as well. They're a demon, Magnus. And this is a city where they're being hunted every day."

"When do you want to go?" asked Magnus.

"Now."

"Now?" asked Magnus. "What if he wasn't there?"

"Then we find them," answered Alec. "Wait… it's a he? You saw him? How is he? Is he alright?"

"He appears well," said Magnus. "At least in the three seconds I saw him."

Magnus found himself standing slowly despite the urge feeling he had that told him to run as fast as he could to reach his second lover that had no idea who they were. From Simon's memories though, he could see that he recognized Magnus' smell on Simon. Perhaps he thought Simon was his mate? Or maybe he knew that the scent belonged to someone else? Magnus wasn't sure.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry if their characters seems OOC a bit, or a lot. I only finished the first book, but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to write something about these two.


End file.
